<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocket Guardian-Italy by DevinelyIntervened</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710702">Pocket Guardian-Italy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened'>DevinelyIntervened</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pocket Guardians [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pocket Guardians [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocket Guardian-Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feliciano Vargas</p><p>An Italian man whose behavior betrays his age. He is childish and irresponsible, but loyal to a fault. He is an artist with a lover of all things creative, but his erratic behavior often leads to trouble. He is skilled with his hands and hides his true strength behind the cheerful facade.</p><p>I raised a brow as I read the small passage. This sounded more like a child than a man. I noticed another, smaller passage at the bottom of the card. It looked hand written, beautiful but messy.</p><p>‘Don’t worry! You can do it, even if you think you can’t!’</p><p>Another odd passage to add to the first. I was starting wonder if maybe I read it wrong, so I handed it to Nicole. She read it over, confirming that I head read the first passage right. She gave me an odd look when I asked her about the second passage.</p><p>“Um, (Name)? There isn’t a second one. It’s just the small one here.”</p><p>“No, there's another one. It’s right-” I took the card back, but couldn’t find the handwritten phrase. Ok, tomorrow I needed to schedule an eye appointment… Nicole shook her head and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the nearly empty building.</p><p>“Worry about it later, I want to go get some food. Got anything back at your apartment? I kinda spent all my money today.”</p><p>I laughed and nodded. I wasn’t any richer than her, so we decided on dinner at my home. It was a short drive and I was wondering my I took my car in the first place. Oh hey, Nicole didn’t like walking. Regardless, we pulled into the parking lot after only a few minutes. I sighed, seeing my neighbor had parked in my designated spot again. I pulled up close and put the car in park before handing my house key to Nicole.</p><p>“Here, go let yourself into the apartment and pull out a package of hamburger. I need to talk to my neighbor.”</p><p>She nodded and we both got out of the car. We separated once I got to Raiden’s door. I waited for her to go inside before knocking. Now, Raiden isn’t exactly a BAD neighbor...He’s just your average punk kid. Although, he sometimes comes over for a meal if he's short on cash, which I don’t mind. However, it wasn't him who opened his door. It was a tall red-haired woman who looked like she would be more at home on a pole. I gave her a smiled.</p><p>“Hello, is Mr. Raiden home? I need to speak with him for just a minute.”</p><p>She scoffed and looked me over, like she was grading me. I mean, yeah I was still in my scrubs from working at the nursing home, but that didn’t mean much. At least they were clean. She smirked, eyeing me like she had just figured something out.</p><p>“Who wants to know? Raiden and I are very...busy, if you know what I mean~ Then again, I don’t think you do.”</p><p>Ouch. That one hurt.</p><p>“His neighbor.”</p><p>She was about to say something else, but another voice called out from behind her, asking who it was. She called back that it was one of his neighbors, one in scrubs. There was curse and some shuffling as a boy with spiked blue hair and multiple piercings took the place of the woman, wearing only sweatpants. The woman sneered, clearly unhappy he cared to talked to me.</p><p>“Hey Nurse, what’s up?”</p><p>He had started calling me Nurse the first time he came over and I was in my scrubs, despite me telling him I was just a caregiver at the nursing home. </p><p>“Raiden, I just wanted to let you know you’re parked in my spot again. You don’t need to move, I’m just going to park in yours, but come let me know when you want to switch them.”</p><p>“Aw, shit, I did it again? Sorry, Nurse. Yeah, I’ll be taking off later tonight so I’ll come knock on your door.”</p><p>“It’s alright. Thank you and have a good night.” I smiled and waved goodbye as I went back to park my car. </p><p>Yeah, he wasn't a bad kid. Just...well, he just wants to be himself. I parked my car in his spot and locked it before going back to my own apartment. Nicole was sitting on my couch watching TV, so I tossed my bag at her on my way to the kitchen. I wasn’t the best cook, but it always tasted good so no one complained. I defrosted the hamburger and decided on spaghetti. It was quick and easy, which was what I wanted right now. </p><p>Soon I walked out of the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti and sat down to eat with Nicole, who was going through her stuff from the Convention. We sat and watched TV while we ate. At some point I switched it over to the news. We listen while the reporter went through their story.</p><p>“Live from the mass shooting at Delta One, a nightclub on the West side of the city and a popular hangout for local biker gang The Outlaws. Behind me is a brigade of firetrucks, police cruisers, and ambulances trying to get a handle on the situation. Current information says this was a hit by rival gang, HellHounds, in an attempt to take over this section from the city. Here with me is the Officer in charge of this situation and first on the scene when the call went out. Officer Mendez, what information can you give on this grizzly scene behind us?”</p><p>I shook my head. This gang war was going to be the downfall of the city. At least my family was lucky enough to live outside the city and I lived in one of the calmer parts. Though, I didn’t know how long that was going to last at this rate. I looked back at the screen as the Officer started talking.</p><p>“Unfortunately, we don’t yet have any concrete evidence to tell us what kind of crime were dealing with. For now we are leaving it as a mass shooting by a small group until we can get what we need. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but there is a large number of injured that we are transporting to the hospital. Once we have enough evidence to confidently say what has happened here tonight, the Chief of Police will be making a public statement. For now, however, we are implementing a city-wide order for everyone to stay in their homes until morning. We will be sending cruisers and taxi’s all over the city to help people get home.”</p><p>I looked over to Nicole as the reporter took the mic back.</p><p>“You’re staying here for the night.”</p><p>She didn’t put up a fight, clearly shaken by the news and the threat of gang war. I cleaned up the mess from dinner as she called our parents, letting them know we were safe and she was staying with me. Once done, we decided to take our minds off the situation by going through both of our stuff from the Con and seeing if there was anything we wanted to trade. The last thing I pulled from my bag was the little satin box. I smiled and opened it, setting the cute figurine aside. After a while, we could hear voices outside, but I figured it was just the police bringing people home.</p><p>All in all, about an hour went by before I remembered that Raiden had said he planned on heading out at some point. I didn’t know if he had heard the news or not, so I stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing the pot of leftover spaghetti from the fridge and putting my shoes on. There were still voices outside, but I figured the police wouldn’t mind if I went next door real quick. In fact, the first obstacle I faced was Nicole.</p><p>“What do you think you're doing?”</p><p>“I'm going next door for a moment. Raiden said he was leaving later, so I'm going to tell him what the police said and give him the spaghetti.”</p><p>“No you're not. You heard the news, we’re in a city-wide lock-down right now. And those voices outside don’t sound like they’re in any mood to negotiate.”</p><p>“Oh relax, I’ll be fine. And it's one door down, I’m sure they’ll understand. Look, I’ll even take my new good luck charm.” I picked up the little wooden charm and waved it in her face before putting it in the pocket of my scrubs. She sighed, relenting but clearly unhappy.</p><p>“You're too motherly for someone without kids…”</p><p>“I helped raise you, didn’t I? Now don't worry, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>I opened the door and stepped outside. I made it all of two steps before I heard what sounded like a clap of thunder and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My eyes widened as that pain quickly spread everywhere on my body. I held my stomach, dropping the pan of food. I looked down at myself and saw my scrubs quickly turning red. I looked back us and saw more red as a group of people in crimson and black leather jackets stood in the parking lot. With them was Raiden and the woman, the latter holding a gun while the former looked horrified. My vision went dark and I could feel myself falling, the pain dulling even as I hit the ground. The last thing I heard before I black out was Raiden’s voice.</p><p>“Nurse? Nurse! (Name)!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>